The Prince And I
by Ms Shay X Pear
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy have just gotten Severus Snape to make an Unbreakable Vow to protect Draco Malfoy... but what else does Bellatrix want from him? One shot. Rated M for sexual content. *updated with a longer version*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"It's just empty words…" hissed the hoarse, mocking voice of Bellatrix Lestrange as she started to slink across the room towards Severus Snape.

"He'll give it his best… effort…" she continued in that grating whisper, walking around him. She paused by his shoulder, her lips close to his ear and her voice both disdainful and seductive. "But when it matters most…he'll just slither back…into his hole."

She had always roused in him a curious mixture of disgust and desire. He couldn't decide whether he wanted to curse her until she begged for mercy or ravish her until she couldn't stand up.

"Coward" she said dismissively as she started to walk away…undisguised derision in her raspy voice. Cold fury blazed in his eyes as he watched her retreating back.

"Take out your wand" he said slowly, clearly and harshly. Something like astonishment flickered over Bellatrix's lovely features. Hope flickered over the face of her sister.

Snape linked hands with Narcissa Malfoy as Bellatrix walked up beside them and withdrew her wand. She touched it to their hands. Thin tongues of flames shot out of it…entwining round their linked hands.

"Will you, Severus Snape, watch over Draco Malfoy, as he attempts to fulfill the Dark Lord's wishes?" Bellatrix said slowly, her voice a low, husky purr. "I will" he replied firmly.

"And will you, to the best of your ability, protect him from _harm_?" she continued, peering at him seductively over her sister's shoulder. "I will" he said again.

She walked around her sister to stand at his shoulder and purr in his ear. "And, if Draco should fail, will you _yourself _carry out the deed… the Dark Lord has ordered Draco… to perform?" He hesitated for just a moment. "I will" he said resolutely.

As the light from the fiery strands faded away a look of wicked triumph spread over Bellatrix's face. He knew that even though she hadn't agreed with her sister coming to see him she enjoyed having him right where she wanted him. She always enjoyed being a manipulative bitch.

A look a relief had spread over Narcissa's pale face. "Thank you" she breathed, smoothing her long green jacket. The gratitude she felt was clear in her voice. "You're welcome Narcissa" Snape said coolly.

"Shall we go Bella?" Narcissa asked her sister. "You go on ahead Cissy…" Bellatrix said silkily. "I want a word with Severus." He frowned. Coming from Bellatrix's lips his name sounded like an insult.

A curious look spread over Narcissa's face and for a moment she looked like she wanted to say something. He couldn't help wondering what she wanted to say. Before he could ask Narcissa disapparated; leaving Spinners End in a wisp of black smoke.

Bellatrix's eyes locked onto his, a predatory smile spreading over her face as she slid off the long black coat she was wearing and tossed it on a chair.

"What do you want…Bellatrix" he said slowly, a sneer on his face. "What do I want…" she said in a rather amused voice. "What could I possibly want…" Her tone and posture were seductive and teasing.

"What indeed…" he said in a slow dry voice. He was beginning to see what she wanted from him. The question was…would he give it to her?

"You don't need to play coy with me Severus" she said in the hoarse seductive tone, taking a few steps closer to him. Her face was inches from his and the look in her dark eyes was decidedly lascivious.

"I don't think…" he said slowly, "…it would be a _good_ idea." "Why not?" she asked in that hoarse seductive whisper…leaning in so her lips were inches from his ear. He took a step backwards.

"Because…Bellatrix" he hissed, drawing out the x in her name, "I don't trust you." She laughed in her usual high cackle. "I don't trust you either…Severus…" she said in a flippant, disdainful voice. Her voice lowered to a husky purr as she continued, looking at him through sooty eyelashes "…But I still want to fuck you."

"You never change do you?" he said drolly, a half-smile on his face. "Never" she said in a raspy chuckle. "Still nothing but a little…slut" he said slowly and wickedly. A scowl darkened her face and he could hear her sharp intake of breath.

He anticipated what she was going to do a split second before she did it. He was able to grab her wrist before her fist hit his face. A smirk broke over his face. He must have really gotten her riled up to make her strike with her fist rather than magic. Her dark eyes glittered furiously as he held her wrist, his fingers curled over her Dark Mark.

Surprise flickered over her face went he took her wrist to his lips and placed a kiss on it. Her body relaxed and an almost indiscernible sigh of pleasure escaped her lips when his lips started to move down her arm, inching along her Dark Mark.

A smug smile spread over her face as his mouth travelled slowly up her arm. She had never doubted he would give in. She always got what she wanted. Always.

He brushed her hair away from her shoulder and pulled the strap of her dress down. His lips travelled over her shoulder. His hand wound in her long dark hair as his lips went up the side of her neck. She let out another soft sigh.

Severus took his mouth away from her neck and used his hand in her hair to tilt her head until her dark brown eyes met his. Then he leaned in and kissed her fiercely, almost bruisingly on the mouth. For a moment she seemed surprised…then she started to kiss him back just as hungrily.

He had intended to tease her and leave without actually giving her what she wanted. However he couldn't see how he was going to stop now. She had teased him for so long…tormented him for so long…she'd been a vixen even back at Hogwarts. Now he could either punish her for all the times she had teased him…or finally have her.

Her lips parted his and her tongue slid inside his mouth. Just kissing her like this was making him get semi-hard in anticipation. He pushed her backwards till he had her pressed against the large bookcase…her tongue still in his mouth and her arms sliding round his neck.

His hand released itself from her hair to slide down her back while the other one slid round her waist. Her arms unwound from around his neck and her hands ran slowly down his chest. She started to deftly undo the buttons of his robes.

Soon she had the top part off, leaving him in just trousers. Her high mad cackle echoed around the small room as he fumbled with his belt. She stopped laughing when he finally got the belt undone and let his trousers fall around his ankles.

Before she could even react he had her pinned back against the bookcase, kissing her forcefully. The feeling of him pressed against her belly through the fabric of her dress made her moan very softly into his mouth.

He couldn't stand it any longer. He yanked up the skirt of her dress so it was bunched up around her waist and lifted her up so her hips were parallel with his. Her dark eyes were daring him to do it…to go that bit further. The heat in her eyes was making the throbbing in his cock increase till it was damn near unbearable.

The tip of him brushed her warm wetness, sending a shudder of pleasure up her spine. God he had already gotten her so wet, so ready for him. She didn't think she could wait any longer to have him. "Now" she whispered huskily in his ear.

His hands gripped her hips firmly and he pushed himself inside her in one smooth motion, pinning her against the bookcase with his hips. The sensation arched her back and tore a gasp of pleasure from her lips.

He started to thrust, his hips slamming into her as he drove his body into hers, making her gasp softly. The edge of the bookcase shelf was digging slightly into her ass but she didn't care. It felt so very good to have him deep inside her. She had wanted this for so long. There had sexual tension between them for years.

She moaned her pleasure as his body moved in and out of hers, gripping his shoulders tightly with her hands, her nails digging into his flesh. Her grip was almost tight enough to bruise but it didn't hurt. He could tell it would probably hurt later though. Not that he cared when he finally had her right where he wanted her…wrapped around his cock.

She started to move against him, rocking her hips in a way that made him groan in pleasure, his eyes rolling back in his head. He couldn't remember the last time he had done this with a beautiful woman. Either he'd forgotten how amazing it felt or he hadn't had anyone quite like her before.

Her eyes were heavy-lidded, her lips were parted as his body went in and out of hers. Her head was tilted back, unruly dark waves of hair spilling down her back Both of them were breathing heavily and their skin was slick with sweat.

She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him even deeper into her. Both of them moaned at the delicious sensation.

Suddenly the last of his self control was gone. She gasped as he started to thrust as hard and fast as he could, each stroke hitting that spot inside her. "Oh god…." she breathed. She loved been taken so deeply and roughly.

His moans and gasps intermingled with hers and her nails dug harder into his shoulder as their bodies ground together. She could feel the warm build up of pleasure that told her she was close…so very close. Her body writhed against and spasmed around his as she approached her climax.

He gasped in pain and pleasure when her nails contracted, leaving scarlet crescents in his flesh. Her spine bowed and her mouth was open in a silent scream as the orgasm ripped through her body.

The combination of the pain and her orgasm brought him as he thrust deep into her one more time, his body stiff, his deep groans of pleasure echoing through the small room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

They lay exhausted in the tangled sheets of Severus's bed. Bellatrix was lying on her side facing away form Severus, her body not completely covered by the sheet. He couldn't help admiring the smooth pale skin and the spill of dark curls on the pillow.

He sat up, the sheet falling over his upper half. She sat up, pulling the sheet over her and glancing at the clock. Her dark eyes went wide when she saw she had been there several hours.

She slipped out of bed and walked over the chair her dress was flung over, giving him a great view from behind. She winked when she saw him checking her out. "Would you like to take a picture?" she said teasingly. He chuckled.

He got out of bed and found a pair of trousers. By the time she had got her dress on he was also clothed.

"There's one thing I want to know…" he said in an uncharacteristically curious voice. "Why have you never seduced me before…you could have…back at school…"

Irritation flickered over her lovely features. "Isn't it obvious?" she said disdainfully "I wasn't about to be a consolation prize." "Ah" he said in his usual dry tone. He understood now.

She went over to the mirror and ran her hands through her long hair. He guessed she didn't want anyone to know what…or rather who…she'd been doing. "Everyone knew you were in love with that filthy mudblood Evans…" she said with undisguised contempt.

Fury boiled up in him at her arrogant dismissal of Lily Evans…the woman he had loved since he was 11…the woman he'd lost twice…firstly to that arrogant toe rag James Potter…and secondly to death at the hands of his own master…on information he himself had given him. Not a day went by when he didn't miss her…didn't regret giving Voldemort the prophecy that had made him hunt Lily's son.

"Don't you dare call her that!" he yelled at Bellatrix, grabbing his wand off the table and holding it at his side. A malicious grin spread over her face as she realized she'd hit on a sore subject.

"I can call her whatever I want…" she said arrogantly "she's dead." Even though he knew she was goading him he couldn't help rising to her bait. He snarled at her and whipped his wand upwards, presenting the tip of it at her throat.

"Go ahead…" she hissed venomously. "Kill me…kill me like you killed Lily Evans…" A look of fury and deep sorrow passed over his face and for a moment she felt almost sorry for him.

"Bitch" he spat at her, lowering his wand. "Coward" she shot back at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Severus Snape was sitting at the desk of the large circular office that used to be Dumbledore's. Dumbledore who he had gone to in his despair over losing Lily... Dumbledore who had always asked so much of him...Dumbledore who was now dead...at his hands.

Dumbledore's words came back to him Only you can decide whether it would damage your soul to save an old man from pain and humiliation. He had known a quick painless death at Severus's hands would be far preferable to a slow death by the curse, death at the teeth of Fenrir Greyback or death at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange...who (in Dumbledore's word's liked to 'play with her food' before she ate it.

Bellatrix. It was strange how often his thoughts returned to her. It had been just over a year since she had seduced him. Over a year since they had ended up having sex up against his bookcase...and on his couch... and in his bed. Over a year since the evening of passion that had culminated in a blazing row.

He had only seen her a few times since then and they had never exchanged more than a few words. They seemed to have come to an unspoken agreement to mention neither the (admittedly amazing) sex nor the argument that had followed it.

His suspicion was that she didn't want any of the other of the Death Eater's to know she had slept with a half blood. They wouldn't care about her cheating on her husband but they would certainly think less of her if they knew she had slept with him...even though (as far as they knew) he was one of the Dark Lord's most loyal followers. And Bellatrix was proud. Very proud.

A lot had happened in a year. Just after he had made the Unbreakable Vow he had finally been given the post of the Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher. About half way through the year Harry Potter had almost killed Draco Malfoy with a spell in his old potions book.

Potter had had no idea his idol... his precious 'Half Blood Prince' was in fact the potion master he hated. Although Severus had hated the idea of Potter using his spells it had given no small satisfaction to make him tidy up the files of detention slips for detention.

The Dark Lord's curse had one again insured the position of Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher was only filled by the same person for one year. However then the Ministry had fallen...and now he was back...as Headmaster. He had promised Dumbledore he would do the best to protect the students and he would honor that promise.

He certainly couldn't forget his promise. Everything in his new office reminded him of its former occupant...and there was a portrait of Dumbledore over the desk. The silver haired headmaster was presently missing from the frame.

There were only two things that were no longer in the office. Fawkes the Phoenix had left with the death of his master. The sword of Godric Gryffindor was also absent from its glass case. After the Weasley girl and her friends had attempted to steal he had sent a fake copy of the sword to Bellatrix Lestrange... and hidden the real one.

_Speak of the devil and she shall appear_ he thought as green flames sprung up in the fireplace and a petite, distinctly feminine black-robed figure appeared. Though her face was covered by the hood of the robes he knew it was her. He could make out lush curves even through the heavy black fabric of the cloak.

Slim pale hands came up and slid back the hood of the cloak. The soft glow from the fire fell on delicate features, soft pouty lips, smooth creamy skin and dark waves of hair. "Evening Bellatrix" Severus said in his usual velvety drawl. "Severus" she said flippantly, taking a look around the room.

"Can I offer you anything?" he said silkily. "Wine...perhaps?" he drawled. "Yes wine will do...red if you have it" she said disinterestedly, still looking around the room. Her slim pale fingers brushed a small, silver rather strange looking ornament and she picked it up to try and make out what it was.

"Put it down Bella. We mustn't touch what isn't ours" he drawled, a trace of sardonic amusement in his voice. A sense of deja-vu had come over him. She had done the same thing when she had been at his house a year ago and he had said the same thing. She dropped it back on the table, a somewhat sulky look on her lovely face.

He retrieved a bottle of of red elf-made wine from the cabinet in the corner and placed it by two wine glasses on the desk. The crimson liquid rose in the glasses as he poured. He made a motion as if to toast her and started to sip the wine. Her lips curved upwards in dry amusement and she walked slowly over to the desk.

When she reached the desk she slid the long back cloak off her shoulders and draped it over the back of the chair. Underneath she wore a long black low-necked lacy black dress that clung to every curve. He couldn't help his eyes wandering down the line of her body. The memory of that body...naked and writhing against his...was still vivid in his mind.

A smug smile spread over her face. It was clear she had noticed him looking...could tell what he was thinking.

He cleared his throat. "Did you get my present?" he asked slyly, a hint of a smile on his lips. "Yes I did" she said, the smug smile not leaving her lips. "The sword of Gryffindor is safe now from pesky mudblood brats" she continued, her distaste for the idea of mudbloods or blood traitors owning the the sword clear in her voice.

She picked up the glass of wine and held it to her lips. After she had taken a sip she slowly licked the crimson liquid off her lips. It reminded him of a cat licking cream of its whiskers.

"So... Headmaster huh?" she purred. "Bit of a step up for you isn't it?" she said wickedly. "Naturally the Dark Lord wanted one of his most loyal servants in charge of the school...and I was already Head of Slytherin House..." he said evenly, not letting her goad him.

She walked slowly around the desk. A seductive smile slid over her face as she sat on the desk facing him, her long shapely legs inches from his. He was surrounded by her sweet, dark, musky scent. The expression on her face was predatory and her large dark eyes were boring into him.

"Isn't it deliciously ironic..." she purred, "...that the wizard who killed the old headmaster is now the new one? That Dumbledore's precious school is now in the hands of a Death Eater?" A malicious smile spread over her delicate features. He had to fight to keep his expression even, to not give away that he had done everything on Dumbledore's orders.

She couldn't still suspect him could she? Not after he had killed Dumbledore. She had been there. She had watched as he had used the Avada Kedavra curse...watched as Dumbledore's body had sailed out the window of the tallest tower...to crumple on the ground below.

"What are you doing here Bella?" he said, a note of suspicion in his voice. "Do I have to have an ulterior motive..." she purred huskily, leaning in towards him. "Obviously" he said in a dry voice. She leaned in so her lips were inches from his. "So suspicious..." she whispered. "With good reason" he said in an accusatory tone, pulling back.

Her lascivious grin stayed firmly on her face. "Maybe I just wanted to see you...Severus..." she whispered seductively. As much as he'd like to believe she had come with the sole purpose of seducing him he knew her. She wanted something.

"Why now?" he said warily. "You have had ample opportunity the past year if you wanted...a repeat...of what happened at my house..." he continued. "Still think about it huh?" she purred smugly, a self-satisfied grin on her face.

Her foot slid over till it was caressing his lower leg. He barely stifled a soft groan. It had been a long year...and she was so beautiful...so alluring...so seductive. And it was so hard to think with her foot sliding slowly up his leg...

"Bella..." he said warningly as her foot reached his thigh, sliding up towards his groin. This was not a good idea. He was still suspicious of her motives. He didn't trust her and he didn't think he would ever be able to. He knew too well what she was capable of.

He hated that despite the fact he disliked her as much as she did him...she could still provoke such a reaction from him. He mistrusted her... disliked her...but he still wanted her. Wanted her so much that just the feeling of her foot traveling up his leg was making a familiar throbbing start to build up between his legs. Damn her.

Her foot reached his groin at starting to rub his cock through the fabric of his pants. He couldn't restrain a low groan. God he wanted much more than her foot on his cock...she knew just how to drive a man crazy...

The grin on her face got wider as she felt him start to get hard. Her foot rubbed mercilessly...teasing him until he could hardly stand it. Before long he could no longer care about her motives. All he could think about was the need to have her...to fuck her senseless.

She slid off the desk and knelt between his legs. Before he could protest she had unzipped his pants and pulled out his aching cock.

Her pale fingers slid around the base, gripping him firmly. Her soft lips brushed over the tip, sending a shiver of pleasure down his spine. Her long dark unruly curls tickled his thighs as she started to lick him in long leisurely strokes that made him eyes roll back in his head.

She grazed him gently with her teeth, tearing a moan of pleasure from his throat.

Her teasing mouth licked nibbled and sucked at him mercilessly until he was dying for her to take him in her mouth. Finally she fastened her lips around him... running them up and down the length of him.

Soon he was writhing under her mouth, no room for anything but the pleasure in his mind.

Suddenly he heard a sound that sent a jolt down his spine. The low grinding sound of the stone steps that led to the office. Someone was coming!

Bella heard the sound and wiggled backwards so she was completely hidden by the desk. Then she pulled his chair towards her so his lap too was hidden by the desk. All anyone would be able to see from the front of the desk was his top half.

Barely a second later the door slid open and Minerva McGonagall stormed into the office. Her graying hair was uncharacteristically messy, her large feathered hat was slightly askew on her head and she was wearing a rather furious expression.

"You have to talk to the Carrows!" she said vehemently. "Teaching the students how to use Unforgivable Curses is quite bad enough...but encouraging them to practice the Cruicatus curse on other students!'" Her voice rose in pitch till it was almost a shriek. Under other circumstances he would have rather enjoyed seeing the indomitable woman so ruffled but as it was he was too worried she was going to catch him with Bella to enjoy it.

He carefully schooled his face into impassivity "You should be aware by now Minerva that no one can make the Carrows do anything...not even me" he said with a sneer. "You have to do something!" she yelled at him. "You have a responsibility to the school...to the students! Are you Headmaster here or not?"

His retort was cut short when Bella's hands closed around the base of his cock, making him barely stifle a groan. He shot her a warning glance but she just grinned wickedly, a mischievous glint in her dark eyes. Don't you dare he said with his eyes.

"Well?" Minerva snapped at him. He opened his mouth to speak but Bella chose that moment to flick her tongue over him, sending a shiver down his spine and making his hands tighten around the arms of the chair. He had to grit his teeth to keep from moaning.

"Cat got your tongue?" Minerva said irritably. _Not my tongue_ he thought dryly, feeling the strange urge to laugh. He swallowed hard and spoke, his voice carefully even. "As I told you before Minerva... I have very little control... over the Carrows."

"Thats not good enough Severus! What if one of the students is permanently injured... or killed?" she said angrily, slamming her hands hard on the desk. The sound made Bella jump, hitting her head on the underside of the desk.. He had to cough loudly to cover the vehement hiss off her swearing.

Even so Minerva looked puzzled for a moment, glancing around the room as if trying to work out what the sound had been and where it had come from.

He glared at Bella. Her dark eyes glittered mischievously as she leaned in. He shuddered with pleasure as her lips wrapped around him again. He had to bite his lip to keep from actually moaning.

God her mouth felt amazing. She licked sucked and nibbled until he could hardly think. It was becoming increasingly hard to focus on anything but the warm wet mouth on him. His eyes flicked up to Minerva's impatient face. She was still waiting for an answer to her question. He didn't think he could speak though without giving himself away.

"What are you going to to do!" Minerva demanded.

The mouth on him began the move up and down in rapid motions. He couldn't help an almost inaudible gasp. She was about to bring him...in front of the indomitable Transfiguration Teacher. And he couldn't think...he couldn't think...

With an effort he made his voice if not normal... then only slightly hoarse. "I will...talk...to the Carrows" he said quickly. He had to get her out of the room...straight away.

"See that you do!" she snapped imperiously at him. With that she whirled around and stalked angrily from the room.

A few more flicks of Bella's tongue brought him...head back, hands tightly gripping the arms of the chair, deep moans issuing from his throat as he had his release.

She licked her lips with a wicked grin and slid out from under the desk. "I thought she would never leave!" she said mischievously as she straightened up. "Same here..." he said, a lascivious look on his face.

His hands went around her waist and he pulled her into his lap. Her arms slid around his neck as she leaned in to kiss him. Her mouth was as hungry...as demanding...as it had been on his cock. His hands slid down her back to cup her ass as her lips parted his.

She nipped him sharply on the lip...not enough to make him bleed but enough for it to hurt. He retaliated by leaning in and kissing the pale smooth skin of her neck. She sighed softly, her head rolling back.

He licked, nipped and sucked at the sensitive skin until she moaned softly. As his lips started to trail down the side of her neck and over her collarbone, his hands yanked down the front of her dress...exposing round creamy breasts tipped with hard rosy pink nipples

As his lips trailed along her collarbone his hands came up to cup her breasts, caressing...rubbing in way that tightened things low in her body. She could feel herself getting more and more aroused... her body responding to his attentions. She had enjoyed what she had done to him... enjoyed it a lot...but now she wanted some her attention herself.

Bella pulled back with a wicked grin. She slowly tugged the dress down to reveal a flat stomach, slender hips, a dark patch of hair and long pale legs encased in black stiletto heels and knee-high black stockings. She walked slowly...teasingly backwards as his eyes took in her lovely body.

She perched on the edge on the desk and crossed one leg over the other, grinning wickedly... enjoying the heat in his gaze as he watched her. Her dark eyes slid down to his cock. She felt rather smug to see it was already getting hard again...so soon after she had brought him.

He stepped forward until his body was almost pressed up against hers. "I want you...bent over this desk..." he said, his voice was a low husky whisper in her ear. It sent a shiver of anticipation down her spine.

She slowly slid off the desk and turned around, peeking at him over one shoulder. A cheeky grin spread over her face and she turned back around. Then she leaned over she she was lying on her front, bent over the desk.

There was a rustle of clothing behind her followed by a couple of footsteps. Then he was behind her...running his hands over her small peachy ass. She moaned softly in pleasure at the light teasing touch.

His hands curled around her hips and he pulled her closer, pressing the front of his body against the back of hers. The feeling of his long hard length pressed up against her most intimate parts made a soft sound of impatience escape her lips. Her ran the tip slowly and teasingly against her warm wetness.

"Fuck me..." she whispered huskily. "Do it...now."

The hands on her hips tightened until they were almost bruising on her pale skin. He shoved himself inside her with a thrust that jerked her hips and tore a gasp of pleasure from her throat.

He groaned deeply at the delicious sensation of her wrapped tightly around him. It had been too long...much too long. And she was already so wet... so ready... which was good...because in his present mood he had not intention of being be gentle.

He started to move in long rapid strokes that rocked her body and pinned her hips against the desk. It was so fast...so rough...so deep it would have hurt if she had been less ready.

Her back arched and soft sounds of pleasure came from her lips. Her dark eyes were unfocused and her lips were slightly parted. God it felt good...she couldn't remember the last time anyone had taken her like this. Actually she could...a year ago...at Spinner's End...

She rocked her hips back to meet his, the delicious friction making him moan deeply from pleasure. He hadn't realized how much he had missed this...how much he had needed this. It didn't even matter that they had nothing but contempt for each other....the chemistry between them was amazing. And he felt more than a little smug to be having the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange.

One of his hands wound itself in her unruly dark curls as his body continued to move in and out of hers. The rhythm of his thrusts got steadily faster until she was damn near senseless with pleasure. Each deep, fast, deliciously rough thrust hit that spot inside her.

A delicious warmth began to build up between her legs… making her body writhe and shudder against his. The feeling of her shuddering and spasming around his aching cock…the feeling of her getting so close…threatened to push him over the edge. She could feel it, feel it in the way he thought to keep his rhythm steady…fought to hold on to the last of his self control.

Suddenly he could no longer hold back. His body met her hers with a speed and roughness that made her breath catch in her throat, back arching as she came exquisitely close to climax.

A few more thrusts had her crying out in pleasure, hips bucking; her hands tightly gripping the edge of the table as he brought her. Wave after wave of intense pleasure rushed through her, lifting her body off the table.

As she collapsed on the table he went stiff behind her…. wordless sounds of pleasure reaching her ears as he had his release deep inside her.

He slumped on the table, leaning heavily against it. By the time he had fully recovered she was pulling on her dress. They shared a wry grin as he adjusted his pants and she swung the cloak over her shoulders.

"Give my best to Rodolplhus" he said with a smirk as she disappeared into the emerald flames of the fireplace.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The spacious drawing room of Malfoy Manor was looking both unusually festive and unusually crowded.

Severus Snape wore his usual look of haughty disdain as he swept into the room, black robes billowing out behind him.

Silver and green drapes were hung in all the corners of the room. Low, soft music was playing in the background. Figures in a range of different colored robes were speaking in a low hum like the buzz of bees.

He could make out Lucius and Narcissa in the corner… both of them looking rather beaten-down, worn. Lucius's spell in Azkaban had taken a toll on both of them. Their son Draco was leaning against the wall talking to Crabbe and Goyle, a bored expression on his pale pointed face.

Alecto and Amycus Carrow were looking very pleased with themselves as they sipped glasses of champagne. He knew why. They had just been given the positions of Defence Against the Dark Arts and Muggle Studies teacher.

Fenrir Greyback was also looking rather pleased with himself in his new Death Eater robes. He had been given them as a reward for his assistance in getting rid of Albus Dumbledore. Though he still hadn't been given that highest of honors… the Dark Mark… Snape noted with some smugness.

His eye's suddenly fell on a petite, dark-haired witch standing not far away from Fenrir. Bellatrix Lestrange's nose was wrinkled in distaste as she watched Fenrir talking to a small group of Death Eaters.

Her expression smoothed out and a smile spread slowly over her face when she saw him looking. She looked stunning in a long, black strappy dress with a slit to mid-thigh. It showed off every curve and gave him tantalizing glimpses of leg as she moved.

Bella walked slowly towards him, swaying her hips seductively… a sly smile playing around her lovely mouth.

She stopped in front of him. A half-full champagne flute was dangling from her fingers. Her sweet dark musky scent was already starting to tickle his senses.

"Hello Severus…" she purred, a wicked grin spreading over her face. "Bellatrix" he said crisply. He was still rather peeved at her for what she had done to him under the desk… in front of McGonagall. They had almost been caught. Besides… the fact she was a damn good fuck didn't make him like her any more. He still didn't trust her further than he could throw her.

And he knew damn well it was a bad idea sleeping with another Death Eater's wife.

"Still annoyed at me because the old cat almost caught us?" she said lightly, the wicked grin still firmly on her face. "Obviously' he drawled… his expression cold.

She pouted seductively, running her fingers lightly down his arm. "Don't be mad… we got away with it didn't we?" she whispered huskily. "Besides…" she said, lowering her voice till it was almost inaudible and leaning in so her lips were inches from his ear. "You can't say you didn't enjoy it…" she whispered wickedly.

"Be that as it may… that doesn't mean it going to happen again" he said firmly. For the first time her smile fell and she looked taken aback. He smirked. He'd be willing to bet she wasn't used to men turning her down.

Her eyes flicked around the room. Most of the men in the room were looking her way. In fact several of their wives' were looking far from happy about this.

A grin crept slowly back over her face. She walked around Severus till she was standing behind him, her hands on his arms and her chin on his shoulder. "How come you're the only man in this room who doesn't want to fuck me?" she purred into his ear.

"I'm going to get a drink" he said, removing himself from her clutches. She watched him with a petulant, sulky look as he drifted over to the bar.

With her perfume no longer in his nose he could think again. What was it about her that was so damn irresistible? And how could he hate her so much yet want to fuck her so badly? He quickly poured himself a glass of champagne. He slowly drank it, enjoying both the taste and the instant lift in his mood.

When he turned around he saw that Bella was now on one of the couches, half-draped over her husband. As he watched she grinned at Rodolphus and Rodolphus grinned back, their faces inches from each other. She tossed Severus a contemptuous look before turning back to her husband.

Something curiously like jealousy came over him as he watched her move into Rod's body… her hand on his chest, his hand making lazy circles on her thigh.

He quickly turned back to the bar and poured himself more champagne. This one he downed in almost one swallow.

He couldn't help turning around again to look at Bella. As soon as he did he wished he hadn't. She was now sitting in Rod's lap, his arms around her, giggling as he whispered something in her ear. She smirked at Severus and leaned in to whisper something in Rod's ear that made his hand wander down to squeeze her ass… and Severus dig his nails into his palm.

A little while later he was pleased to see she had disentangled herself from Rod's clutches and was now standing by the door. He was less pleased to see she kept tossing Rod flirty winks and teasing looks.

Severus walked over to her, bristling at the smirk she gave him as he approached.

"What are you doing?" he asked icily, his face betraying the irritation and irrational jealous his voice didn't show.

"Maybe I'm enjoying the company of my husband" she said haughtily. "And maybe you can go fuck yourself" she added scathingly.

Rod appeared as if by summoning charm. With a dismissive toss of the head at Severus she took Rod's hand and led him out the door.

Several people wolf-whistled and cheered as they left. He wondered whether steam was coming out of his ears. He hated that he wanted her so much. He hated she knew exactly how to wind him up. And he really hated that she could make him jealous.

Before he could think better of the idea he opened the door and went through after them. Judging from the voice he could hear from the floor above they had gone to one of the upstairs bedrooms.

The voices were replaced by soft music as he headed up the stairs.

It was a fast, sexy pounding beat by the popular wizarding band The Weird Sisters.

As he approached the door he could see it was half open. Rod was sitting in a chair facing away from the door. Only the back of his head was visible.

Bella was standing with her back to him, hands on the back of a chair, slowly swaying her hips from side to side to the beat of the music.

She wiggled her body, moving her hips seductively to the beat of the music.

His jaw dropped as her watched her ass sway back and forth. She peeked over her shoulder and grinned wickedly when she saw him watching through the crack of the door.

She spun around to face Rod and continued to wiggle seductively from side to side. With a cheeky glance at Severus she started to slowly pull down the straps of her dress while continuing to wiggle from side to side.

Both the men stared as she inched down the dress… revealing lacy black lingerie and sheer black stockings. Severus was surprised she had actually put on underwear. She hadn't been wearing any last time he had seen her unclothed.

Images of her bent over the desk in the Headmaster's study flashed into his head. The memory of having her was very vivid in his mind. Particularly when he was watching her sexy black dress pooling around her feet…

She turned around to face the back of the room, peeking over her shoulder with a cheeky smile.

Bella continued to sway as she teasingly inched her panties down a little and then back up. She smiled over her shoulder as she slid down one bra strap then the other. It couldn't be clearer she was enjoying the effect she was having on both men.

She pulled the bra down and whipped around to face the front for a moment, hands teasingly covering her breasts. Both men were disappointed when she faced the back again, pulling the bra back up and into place.

A smug grin was firmly on her lovely face as she walked slowly towards Rod. She placed her hands on his shoulders, wiggling her body in and out of reach. Severus scowled as she teased her husband, eyes flicking to Severus every now and then.

Not surprisingly Rod hadn't even noticed he was standing there. He was too busy enjoying the lap dance he was getting from his wife. Severus felt a strong urge to curse Rod into a million bits as he watched Bella writhing, twisting, and gyrating… inches from her husband.

Rod's hands ran up her ass to rest on her waist. She struggled a bit as he tried to pull her towards him… tried to kiss her. After a few moments she disentangled herself with some difficulty.

She grinned as she continued to dancing, swaying to music and moving her body in ways that made Severus wish very much that Rod was not there. His pants were getting confiningly tight and he was finding hard to think straight.

Suddenly Rod got to his feet. Surprise flickered over Bella's face momentarily as he quickly walked towards her. He grabbed her roughly, pulling her to him and crushing her mouth with his. Her hand came up to slap him hard across the face making him let her go with a snarl.

Severus's hand went automatically to his wand. His mouth was set in a grim line as he watched Rod advance on her again, pushing her facedown on a table nearby.

He could hear her swearing violently at her husband as Rod started to pull down her underwear.

Severus's wand came up as if of its own accord and he found himself yelling 'stupefy!' in his head.

Rodolphus dropped as if hit on the head with a blunt object.

Bella smiled in a self-satisfied way as she got to her feet, pulled her underwear back into place and sat on the edge of the table.

"I hope you didn't kill him" she said casually. He couldn't help smirking at the unconscious form of Rod on the floor. He pushed him with his foot so he rolled onto his back. His chest was rising and falling.

"Not dead. Just stunned" he said in tone that suggested it was too bad.

"He's going to be pissed when he wakes up" she said in a haughty, unruffled, slightly accusatory tone. "How about thanks?" Severus said coldly.

"Thanks" she said mischievously as he walked up to where she was perched on the table. "For knocking out my husband" she added sarcastically, dark eyes glittering wickedly. "You did good…" she continued mockingly, a maddening smirk on her face.

"Fuck you…" he growled, leaning in and kissing her firmly on the mouth. She kissed him back eagerly, winding her arms around his neck. "Yes…" she purred into his ear, "fuck me…"

Anger and arousal battled inside him as she pressed her body against his, kissing him fiercely, hungrily… pulling him closer. He could feel his body reacting to her even as he mentally cursed her. She was crazy, manipulative, maddening… beautiful…intoxicating…seductive…

He distrusted her… hated her even… but he also wanted her. Wanted her against his better judgement. She was like a drug… an addiction he could not shake. Somehow… she had gotten under his skin.

Her hands moved all over his body as she continued to kiss him, quickly peeling of his clothing. Between them they got his long black robes off. When they were on the floor he pulled her closer, reaching around to release the clasp of her bra.

She grinned lasciviously as he gave her breasts an appreciative look. He had to admit… she had the body of a woman half her age.

Bella wriggled back, pulling him towards her so they both ended up on the table, his body above hers. She looked down her body and a look of pure lust came over her face when she saw he was already hard and ready for her.

She slowly licked her lips, dark eyes clouded with desire. The look on her face was all the encouragement he needed.

He tugged down the black, slightly-damp scrap of lace that was all that was left between them.

Then he was pushing himself deep inside her… wringing a groan of pleasure from her lips… making her body arch under his… biting his lip to prevent himself moaning his pleasure. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction of seeing just how good it felt.

Her dark eyes unfocused, her lips parted and a soft gasp escaped her lips as he started to rock his hips, moving in long, slow, delicious strokes.

She matched his rhythm, rocking her hips in a way that felt incredible. The friction was delicious. He couldn't hold back a low soft moan at the sensation of slick silky flesh caressing his cock.

He leaned in and nipped the side of her neck sharply, not hard enough to draw blood blood but hard enough to make her groan softly in pleasure.

Soft moans of pleasure and impatience escaped her lips as he continued to keep the same slow teasing rhythm. He could tell she wanted it harder… faster…

She brought up her long, slender, shapely legs and wrapped them over his waist, pulling him in deeper with a sound somewhere between a gasp and a groan. Her back was arched…her head tilted back…her long dark messy curls fanned out of the table.

It gave him a most agreeable sense of power to have her at his mercy like this… underneath him… making soft sounds of pleasure as he fucked her.

Her dark eyes locked on his and she seemed to sense what he was thinking. A wicked grin spread over her face. Her legs unlocked from around his waist and she rolled him onto his back.

Her long dark hair fell over her face as she sat up, straddling him, their bodies still joined together.

She let a deep groan of satisfaction as her body started to ride his, back arched head drooping back, hair falling off her face to reveal of look of wild untamed pleasure.

He could not longer hold back his moans as she rocked her hips hard and fast, her lovely breast bobbing up and down with the movement of her body. He couldn't help thinking that there couldn't be much sexier a view than a beautiful woman riding him.

Their breath came fast, their bodies slick with sweat as their ground their bodies together… the rhythm increasing until they were damn near delirious… damn near senseless with pleasure.

Her body writhed, danced, shuddered above his as she inched closer and closer to climax… every sound form her lips… every movement of her body threatening to push him over the edge.

The orgasm came upon him with an intensity that lifted the top half off his body slightly off the table and tore wordless cries of pleasure form his mouth. Her body convulsed around his as she came with a sound that was somewhere between a moan and a scream.

As the final echoes of the orgasm dies away she collapsed on top of him, laying there a moment before rolling off and sliding off the table.

He watched as she retrieved her bra, underwear and shimmied into her dress.

"You do realize no-one… and I mean no-one can know about this…" she said, tone business like all of a sudden. "Yes…" he said breathlessly, still recovering from what they had done. "Good. So wipe it off… get dressed… and let's get back to the party" she said cheekily, her eyes flicking downwards.

He felt a strange desire to laugh as he pulled on his clothes… and followed her from the room… leaving her unconscious husband behind them.


End file.
